Ai
by Arizo
Summary: Quarterback Koizumi Karin is pregnant. Hiruma, Mamori and Agon are plotting world domination. Sena doesn't know why all his opponents are acting so odd around him, or being so mean to each other. All in all, its pretty normal.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**Summary: Quarterback Koizumi Karin is pregnant with Kongou Unsui's child. Hiruma, Agon, Musashi and Mamori are slowly taking over the world; while Shin, Akaba, Yamato, Kakei, Mizumachi, Monta and Riku are competing for Sena's love. **

**Greetings and welcome to another one of my stories that I will probably only update rarely. Containing the over-used idea of one canon character becoming pregnant with yet another canon character's child; I like Karin with both of the Kongou brothers. I believe Unsui and Karin have a lot of potential as a couple. **

**Other pairings include KomosubiOC, GoahKisaragi, TakamiWakana, Hirumamo and MariaMarco.**

**My apologies if you hate any of these pairings. I humbly ask for you to give my story a chance. **

It is common knowledge that everyone makes mistakes. Just as it is widely known fact that accidents happen. Parents tell their children that the trick is to learn from their mistake and therefore, a repeat will not occur. However, there are some mistakes are life life-changing; although Karin was not entirely positive if this was a mistake…

The girl sat in the bleachers, in Tokyo Stadium; the hands in her lap clutching a cell phone. She flipped it open, selected a name from contacts, for thirty seconds her thumb hovering just over the send button… But then she'd snap her phone shut again; going back to turning it over and over in her hands. It was in this place where she had seen him for the first time; he too had been the quarterback. Kongou Unsui, he was simple, determined, and hard-working; traits Karin admired. Although at the same time he was very scary.

He admired her as well. At the beginning of her third year of highschool, one Saturday after football practice, she'd looked up from tying her shoe…and there Unsui stood. He'd bowed, and asked if she would accompany him to the movies the following afternoon. She had blushed and after a minute of stammering and stuttering, agreed.

After that day, Unsui would show up every Saturday right after football practice and ask her to accompany him somewhere the following afternoon; the movies, a museum, at one time a water park; however, usually it was a football game. After their third date he asked for her email, and every day since then he sent her an email every night. After the fifth date he'd asked if he could kiss her good night; after that night Karin was smitten.

Unsui had been and still was the perfect boyfriend. The last two years of her life had been perfect, and she regretted nothing. A smile crossed her face and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she recalled certain people's reactions. Agon had fainted, and Hiruma had burst out laughing; Anezaki Mamori, the nice manager of the Saikyoudai College American Football team, had congratulated them. Briefly she wondered what their reaction would be now. What would everyone's reaction be?

Her parents being the far-right Christians they were would disown her. …Taka would try to kill Unsui. Oh God Unsui. How would react? Inhaling deeply, Karin placed a hand against her stomach. It was still completely flat; her stomache muscles were still there even. She'd refused to believe it, repeatedly telling herself she was just late. But after two months she'd bought a test, only to throw it away when it said positive. It was only the doctor at the free-clinic, who quite happily informed her she was a little of ten weeks pregnant that Karin had finally accepted it the fact.

From the free-clinic Karin had come here come here via taxi cab, and had been sitting here for the past…Karin opened her phone to check the time. Three hours! Where had all the time gone? She needed to go home, eat dinner, and do her homework. No decisions needed to be made tonight. Karin shouldered her book-bag, and began walking out of the stadium. She could wait until tomorrow to tell Unsui. Or the next day after tomorrow; maybe she'd get an abortion and forget this whole thing ever happened. Yes that is what she would do. That way neither her life nor Unsui's would be ruined.

Even as Karin told herself she would get an abortion just the following day, she knew she would not. There was no way. No way in hell. She'd sell herself to Hiruma Youichi before having an abortion. Speaking of Hiruma Youichi wasn't that his girlfriend, Anezaki Mamori, walking towards her. It was. She waved to Karin, a worried smile on her face.

The former quarterback returned the wave, and stopped short. "Good evening Koizumi-san," said Mamori in a friendly voice, bowing.

"Good evening Anezaki-san," Karin said, returning the bow.

Mamori glanced around; the stadium was deserted aside from a security guard that was fast approaching them. "You there," he said, "You can't be here…"

"Oh I'm sorry officer," said Mamori, "Pulling a card out of her sleeve. But you see, I think we are allowed to be here."

The manager held out the card to the man. He glanced at it briefly, turned white and began bowing. "I'm very sorry Ma'am. I had no idea. No idea at all. Please give my best wishes to Hiruma-sama. If there is anything I can do for you…"

"Leave," said Mamori in an icy voice. Karin shuddered at the look in Mamori's eye. According to Sena, she only looked like that when faced with a creampuff, or a bully. Perhaps Mamori saw the security card as a bully. Said security guard ran away very fast.

"Geez," Mamori said, tucking the card back into her sleeve. "Youichi is rubbing off on me. Anyway Karin-san, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little tired," said Karin, feeling as though this woman _somehow_ knew her secret. "Lots of homework, you know."

"No morning sickness?" Mamori asked.

Karin flipped out anime style, and stood pointing at Mamori stammering and stuttering, "H-H-How…How do you k-know?"

"Please come this way to the limo," said Mamori; ignoring Karin's anime style flip-out and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It is not good for you to stay so long on your feet in your condition. I will give you a ride home." She smiled at Karin in a warm, sweet, and angelic fashion. It made girl's heart want to melt from the kindness she was being shown. Not even noticing that she was being firmly marched to the limo.

"How did such an angelic person like you end up with someone like Hiruma-san?" Karin asked, wondering if the girl had been blackmailed into the position. And thinking how very horrible that would be.

Mamori smile in an understanding way, "I get asked that by many," she said. "I don't really know how it happened. At the day of our graduation Youichi told me I was going to stay with him forever. I realized at that moment that I didn't ever want to leave him and so I said that yes I was. Then he kissed me. The rest is history." She smiled as though this was the way all couples got together.

Karin could only nod; she was still in state of wonder because Mamori had just known she was pregnant. "How did you know?" Karin asked.

"Youichi told me," said Mamori; "Agon-san is a valuable asset to Youichi due to the fact that he is a "Once-in-a-century-prodigy". Therefore, Youichi enslaved Agon-san with blackmail and keeps him happy, because the world a safer place when Agon is happy. A fairly easy thing to do since Agon-san is such a materialistic person."

They had reached the limo, a man Karin recognized as Kuroki Koji opened the door, touching his cap; "Mamori-Oneesama."

"Thank you Kuroki-kun," said Mamori smiling angelically. She stepped back allowing Karin to enter the vehicle first. Then told Kuroki Karin's address; Karin didn't bother asking how the girl knew that. If Hiruma Youichi could find out she was pregnant just hours after she found out herself then he definitely knew her address; all her other darkest secrets too.

"Is he Hiruma-san's slaves as well?" Karin asked, once they continued.

"No, he and his other two brothers just work for Youichi," said Mamori, "Mostly they act as my bodyguards. Taking turns driving me places, things like that. Anyway, back to how I know that you are pregnant, and don't worry about Kuroki-kun overhearing. The back of the limo is sound-proof."

Karin could only nod feeling rather dazed.

"As I stated earlier Agon-san is valuable to Youichi, therefore, he keeps close…tabs on him. Since Unsui-san is Agon-san's brother, Youichi also keeps tabs on Unsui-san. Then you and Unsui-san started dating and Youichi kept tabs on you as well. I don't know how he found out exactly. Just an hour ago he told me that you were pregnant and that I was to go and give you moral support."

"Oh…I see…" said Karin going very red realizing at that moment that Mamori knew what she and Unsui had done; done a lot actually.

"Don't feel embarrassed," said Mamori gently, "It is perfectly natural for a girl your age to become involved in such activities."

Karin then realized that of course she and Hiruma would also…do that… And then she was very disturbed as mental images of them doing "that" danced in her minds-eye.

"Unsui-san is very nice, and I am sure he will be very supportive of whatever decision you make. Whatever your decision should be; however, I feel that it is very important to tell him. I believe he would want to know."

Maybe it was because Mamori was being nice to her. Perhaps she just really needed someone to talk to about all of this. Quite possibly it was the damned hormones that come with pregnancy. Or all three; either way all of a sudden Karin was sobbing and telling Mamori everything. "I don't know how this happened?" She sobbed, while Mamori gently rubbed her back. "I mean we've been so careful. I was on the pill…and every time we used condoms." She buried her face in her hands. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do. My p-parents are going to disown me. They think I'm still a virgin for fuck's sake." Since when did she swear? Guess it was the hormones after all.

"I see," said Mamori sympathetically; she was silent for a moment. "We are at your house. Are you okay to go in? Or…"

"No," said Karin, quickly wiping away her tears. "No I am fine. Thank you so much for your help Anezaki-san."

"Of course," said Mamori, pressing a card into Karin's hand. "That has my phone number on it. Please give me a call if you ever need to talk."

Karin could only nod repeatedly, wondering why the world did not worship this wonderful girl. Behind her the door opened, she scrambled out. "Thank you for the ride," Karin said bowing; before quickly running to her house to avoid getting from the recently started rain.

Kuroki drove away, as they rounded the corner, the window rolled down. A blonde maniacally smiling face turned and faced her, "Good work fucking girlfriend."

**I hope you liked it, and I thank you for reading. Please review and tell me how it was.**


End file.
